All Alone
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: He had swapped sides. He was helping the trio. He thought they would be safe. Now he was all alone.
1. Chapter 1

Draco stood at the steps of Number 12 Grimwald Place. He had never had a reason to visit his mother's childhood home. But now, as a deserter hoping to make things right, he stood at the one place he thought the Golden Trio might be. Nervously, he opened the door and stepped inside. He turned to close the door.

When he turned back, he was greeted with the familiar sight of Granger's wand pointed in his face.

"What do you want, scum," she sneered, "and how did you find us?" He did not cower before he as he did in his third year at Hogwarts. Instead, he looked past the tip of the wooden object and straight into her eyes.

"I came to help," he answered coolly. "And for the record, this was my mother's home as well as Sirius'. Now, if I may politely ask, remove your wand from my face." He could see the shock in her face, and he smiled inwardly. "As to your next question, which I'm sure you're going to ask, I have no plans of helping the Dark Lord any longer. I no longer believe in what he stands for, and I am revolted by what he wants to do."

"Explains why you acted the way you did last year," Potter chimed him. Draco nodded.

"I began to open my eyes then," he continued, his gaze shifting to Potter. "I was revolted, but couldn't turn away. Since my family is no longer under the watchful eye of the Dark Lord, my mother encouraged me to come here. I think she knew you guys would be here."

"Still don't trust you," Weasley snapped. Everyone turned to him. "How can we be sure you aren't lying to us just to turn us in to Volde-"

"Don't," Draco cut in. "That's how they're tracking people now. If you want to keep going undetected, for Merlin's sake, don't say his name." Granger turned to Weasley.

"Ron, would he have said that if he was lying," she pointed out. Weasley glared at the platinum blond man.

"Fine," he growled. "But one wrong move, and we'll leave you for the Death Eaters to get." Draco nodded.

"Just to let you know, we're about to go steal a Horcrux from Umbridge," Potter informed. "Stay here."

"Where else am I going to go," Draco asked. "I step out that door, I put myself at risk of being captured by some patrolling Death Eater." Potter nodded thoughtfully.

"Good point," he mused. "We'll be back in an hour, no less. We'll go from there." Draco nodded and stepped aside, allowing them access to the door.

"Be careful," he instructed. "If you three fail, the Wizarding world is through." They nodded at him before stepping out the door.

He wandered the old house, taking in the surroundings his mother grew up in. He couldn't help but smile when he came across his mother's old bedroom.

_Neat and orderly, just like she would want it._

He turned around in the small hallway to see the door to his aunt's childhood bedroom. He pushed the door open and entered, curious as to whether she was always as crazy as she is now or if that came with age. His silver eyes focused on a portriat on the wall.

The beautiful woman stared back at him, a soft, kind smile on her face. Her hair was brushed away from her face, and he could see a hint of joy in her eyes. He cocked his head sideways, somewhat confused.

"Bellatrix," he called. She nodded.

"From ages ago, young man," she answered. "You resemble my sister, Narcissa." He nodded.

"I'm her only son," he replied. "You watched yourself go crazy?" She nodded.

"Sadly, I did," she began. "Your mother became the favorite, because of her hair. I watched as Bellatrix became jelouse. Then your mother attracted the attentions of your father, Lucius. After that, it all went down hill." Draco gazed at her.

"You were so beautiful," he murmured. She giggled and looked away.

"Why, thank you," she responded, somewhat embarrased. "It is nice to hear such words after so long." Sadness glinted in her gaze. "It is sad to know what has become of her." Draco nodded.

"I'm hoping maybe to bring her back to some form of sanity," he stated.

"No one can bring back her sanity." He sighed, realizing that it was true. His aunt was far too gone to ever recover. "You're friends should be back soon."

"I know. Potter is hoping to live here when it's all over with."

"I would like that. I would like that very much." He smiled.

"I'll let him know." He turned and started towards the door.

"Nephew." He stopped and turned back to the portrait. "Will you be visiting?"

"I hope to, if Potter will let me." She smiled.

"Then I hope to see you in the near future." He smiled again, then turned to leave again.

No sooner had he entered the living room, he saw the trio apparate.

With Yaxley in tow.

Draco sprung into action. He grabbed Yaxley and threw him into the love seat, then grabbed Harry's hand to apparate with them. He landed with a thud on his back, and he could make out trees all around him. He heard the sound of someone in pain, and he heard Granger trying to sooth them.

"Harry, Malfoy, hurry," she called, and Draco scrambled to his feet. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Weasley's splinched arm.

* * *

><p>"Now you can't bring up my fainting spell with the Dementors," Potters voice stated as Draco came to. Draco nodded before slowly opening his eyes.<p>

"I don't handle something like that very well," he responded. "Saw pleanty of Death Eaters get splinched one too many times." Potter chuckled.

"This is the first time I've ever seen someone get splinched," he informed. Draco sat up.

"It isn't pretty, is it," he asked rhetorically. Both men turned as Granger entered the room.

"Ron won't be able to apparate for a while," she began. "He just isn't strong enough." Potter nodded his understanding.

"So what do we do until he's strong enough," Draco questioned. She gazed at the ground thoughtfully.

"I guess we just stay here until we _have _to leave," she finally answered.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't bother to keep track of how long they had stayed in the forest. He was to amused with watching Potter and Granger try to destroy the horcrux, which, to Draco's dismay, was the locket of Salazar Slytherin.<p>

"Why Slytherin's locket," he mumbled as he stood next to Weasley. The red-haired man shrugged.

"You-Know-Who was a Slytherin," he pointed out. "Must have seemed like a legitimate reason to him at the time." Draco nodded.

"Can't believe I'm saying this," he confessed, "but knowing that makes me ashamed to be a Slytherin."

"Can't believe I'm saying this," echoed Weasley, "but you're not too bad." The duo chuckled. "I wonder if we could have been friends long before this."

"Had it not been for my medling father, we would be," Draco answered. "That and, I must admit, I was jelous of you three." Weasley turned to him.

"You're joking," he blurted out.

"Nope," Draco confirmed. "You guys had the kind of friendship I could only dream of. You can count on one another. I can only trust Crabbe and Goyle about as far as I can throw them." Weasley laughed, leaving Draco to stare at him, somewhat confused.

"Each of them could sit on you and we'd never find you," Weasley chuckled. "I doubt you could lift them enough to throw them!" Draco smiled.

"At least I'm not the only one who found that funny," he mused. Their eyes met.

"Maybe we can start calling each other by our given names," Weasley suggested. "The whole last name thing is getting old." Draco nodded.

"It'll take some getting used to," he pointed out. "We'll have to earn each other's trust first. Don't expect me to change over night."

"I don't mate," Weasley replied. "But Hermione might. She's held on to some hope for you. I can't explain it." Draco turned to look at Granger.

"Maybe that's just her nature," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations. They all belong to JK Rowling._

_I'm on a Saving Able kick. They're song 18 days has inspired this next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

_Oh, and be prepared for a super sad._

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in an old, worn out lawn chair. They had been traveling on foot for a while, and Hermione had grabbed it so that she could cut the boys hair. Which was what she was doing now. His hair had gotten longer than he liked, and she had offered to cut it. He was a bit hesitant, until Ron pointed out that Draco was beginning to look more like his father. He decided Hermione's hair cuts couldn't be near as bad as looking like his father. He was focusing on the names being listed on the radio, hoping to drown out the sound of the scissors.<p>

"... Alice Moonchild, Juniper Reed, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy..."

Everyone stopped. Draco held his breath, then jumped up and ran towards Ron. The red-head was staring at the radio, his eyes wide and full of... fear, maybe.

"Ron, tell me I did not just hear my parent's names on that list," Draco whispered.

"Of course, not, mate," Ron answered. "They'll go through the list again. They always do. Maybe we all just heard wrong." Draco could see Harry just within his peripheral vision. But Draco was fixated on the radio. After a few moments, the man went through the list again.

"... Juniper Reed, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy..."

Draco felt his chest ache. His breath came in short, strained burst. He fell to his knees, still focused on the radio. He could hear Hermione's voice, but it sounded muffled and distant. He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes, allowing tears to flow freely down his face. He could barely feel someone's hand on his shoulder. Sorrow washed over him, and let out a scream of guilt.

_They're gone. They're gone. It's all my fault. I should have never left._

He let out another scream. He was the only person left of his family. He was the last Malfoy.

_It's all my fault. I got them killed. It should be my name on that list._

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the ground as he sat on the make-shift bed. It had been a little over two weeks since that horrible night. He had cried himself to sleep every night, thinking about what might have been. Harry tried to comfort him, but even he couldn't ease the pain. If it hadn't been so tragic, Draco would have found it funny. Harry Potter, the orphan boy, couldn't ease the pain of someone who had just lost his parents.<p>

He looked up at the sound of someone moving. Ron had stood up, and he didn't look happy. Draco silently stood and followed him while still keeping a distance.

"But there's one problem," Harry's voice chimed. Ron pulled a device out of his pocket and clicked it. The light went out, and Draco knew it was about to get ugly. He backed towards the door of the tent.

"The sword was stolen," Ron said, the darkness in his voice sending shivers down Draco's spine. Ron clicked the device again, and the lights came back on. "Yeah. I'm still here. But you go ahead. Don't let me ruin anything."

"Is there something wrong," Harry asked. Draco kept an eye on Ron, hoping to anticipate his next move.

"Wrong? Nothing wrong," Ron answered.

"Don't try and lie to us," Draco piped in. "This is not how you normally act." Ron turned to him.

"Stay out of it," he growled. "We wouldn't be in this position if it hadn't been for you and your little army of Death Eaters." I snorted in disgust.

"Ron, leave him alone," Hermione pleaded. "He's been through enough, don't you think?" Ron whirled around to face her. Draco stared in shock. Ron was _never_ like this towards her.

_It must be the horcrux. He's been wearing it all day._

"So now you're going to defend him," Ron snapped, causing Hermione to jump. "After all the years he's called you a mudblood?"

"That's the past, Ron," Harry cut it. Ron turned to stare at him.

"You too," he growled. "You know why I listen to that radio every night? So that I don't hear Ginny's name. Or Fred, or George, or Mum."

"Do you think we're not listening," Draco questioned, his voice rising. "Do you think we don't know how it feels?"

"No, you DON'T know how it feels," Ron shouted. "Not anymore! You're parents, as well as Harry's, are dead, scumbag!" Draco lunged at Ron and grabbed his throat, pinning him against a wooden post. He pulled back his other hand and punched his victim in the nose.

"No one made you tag along," Draco snapped before Hermione and Harry pulled him off of Ron. "You could have stayed at home and not have to worry about this at all!"

"Then maybe I should leave," Ron snarled.

"Then go," Harry shouted. "Go on!" Ron snatched the locked off and threw it on the ground. Draco watched as he grabbed a bag and began stuffing his clothes into it. He started towards the door, then stopped and turned to Hermione.

"You coming," he asked sharply. She turned to Harry, then to Draco, before turning back to Ron.

_Go with him. Harry and I will be fine. Just appease him for once in your life._

"Yeah, I see how it is," Ron growled, glaring first at Harry, then at Draco. "I saw you and _Malfoy_ the other night."

"That was nothing," she shouted pleadingly. He ducked out the door. "Ron, wait!" She ran after him. Draco turned to look at Harry.

"I hadn't planned on punching him," he stated apologetically. Harry shook his head.

"I would have, too," he responded. Draco heard the radio start up, this time playing some song.

_It's been 18 days_

_Since I'd look at myself_

_I don't want to have to change_

_If I don't then no one will_

It occured to Draco that it had been 18 days since he heard his parents name on that radio. He walked over to the large wooden table and sat on one of the benches. Harry sat next to him, looking defeated.

_Time after time_

_I've been through this_

_You showed me what it means to live_

_You give me hope when I was hopeless_

_As my days fade to night_

_I remember that state of mind_

_I'm soaring straight into your heart_

_And I'll fly high_

"What were they really like," Harry whispered. "When everyone else wasn't looking." Draco began to tremble.

"Like normal parents," he croaked. "Mother was the best cook ever. We had to drag her out of the kitchen." Harry nodded.

"She made those sweets you used to get every week," he intoned. Draco nodded.

"They were the best," he muttered. "Father was very affectionate with her. He would smile and whisper into her ear, and she would giggle. I figured out what that damn giggle meant when I was about 13."

"What about towards you," Harry asked. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Mother was like any typical mother," he answered softly. "Doting, protective. She would have killed someone if they had messed with me. Father cared, in his own way." He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "He was more disciplined, but I knew he cared. He was trying to make me be the man I'm suppose to be."

_It feels like a lifetime_

_I'm trying hard to rearrange_

_Some say it's the hardest thing to do_

_But that's another 18 days_

_Without you_

"The last thing I told Mother was that I would be home soon," Draco half sobbed. "I told her that this war would be over soon, that I would fail her." His chest began to ache again. He hung his head and let the tears fall from his eyes. He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder, and turned to see that he, too, was crying.

"You won't fail her," he comforted. "As long as the Dark Lord is brought down. Don't give up hope."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They all belong to JK Rowling._

_I told you that last chapter was sad. This one will be a little lighter, with a little bit of snogging. :P_

_Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the roof of the tent. They had changed locations since the fight with Ron. Hermione had insisted on it. Now they were camped percariously on a cliff. He figured she had chose the location because it was the epitome of how she felt. Ron's violent departure had left her lost and broken. Draco was pretty sure she wasn't too happy about him punching the red-head.<p>

_He should have kept his mouth shut._

"Draco," her voice called. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked at her. "You okay?" He could see that she had been crying again, her eyes red and puffy. He stood and made his way to her.

"I think the better question is, are you okay," he countered, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked away.

"I should apologize for how he acted," she answered. "He had no right to speak to you or Harry like that." He tenderly combed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I blame the horcrux," he stated. "He had been wearing it all day. He would have never acted like that if he hadn't." A smile flashed across her face before disappearing again.

"I don't even know anymore, Draco," she whispered. "He almost never mentions Harry's parents. None of us do. I feel bad enough that I have my parents and he doesn't." Her eyes met his. "Now you..." He sighed and looked away.

"I know," he muttered.

"He had no right to bring them up," she soothed. "I'm kind of glad you punched him instead of me." Draco chuckled.

"You actually wanted to punch him," he asked. She nodded.

"I really don't have a good reason to punch him except that he was a complete arse," she replied. He chuckled again, then stared at the ground. He began to think of how lucky Ron was to still have his family. "What are thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking that Ron is lucky as hell and doesn't realize it," he responded. "I'm thinking of how I'll never get to hear my father say that he's proud of me." He closed his eyes as she touched his cheek. "I'm thinking no one will ever be as good a cook as my mother." She turned his face to hers, but he didn't open his eyes. He couldn't trust himself to say anything. He was already on the brink of another emotional meltdown.

Suddenly, her lips were against his.

"Hermione," he whispered against her mouth. She didn't answer, but instead deepend the kiss. Her tongue grazed his, and his hormones overtook him. He put one hand on the back her head and pulled her close. She tasted so good. He wanted- no _needed_- more. Her hands flew all over his body, touching him everywhere but where he was wanting to be touched. Her hand groped his groin...

And he pulled away.

He kept his eyes closed, fighting with his hormones. He was aroused by her fierceness, but he knew that Harry and Ron would kill him if he did what he was wanting to do. After a few moments, he opened his eyes to see Hermione's dejected expression.

"Hermione," he soothed. "Don't look like that. I understand what you were trying to do, but Harry and Ron would kill me if we went that far."

"They don't have to know," she whined softly.

"But they will," he began softly. "Harry's not as stupid as I thought he was, and Ron cares about you."

"Not as much as you're caring right now," she half-sobbed. He pulled her into a hug.

"We can't, Hermione," he murmured into her ear. "You're beautiful, smart, the brightest witch of our age. Surely you can understand." She clung to him and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am." He could feel the emotions washing over him again. "Maybe one day, things will be different." He let the tears fall this time. His mother would have loved Hermione, aside from the fact that she was a Muggle-born. His father could learn to accept her blood-status. Draco stood there, holding her and crying, for what will never be.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't have minded a bit," Harry said enthusiatically, biting into a bit of cooked rabbit. "Hell, it probably would have gotten her mind off of Ron."<p>

It was the next day, and Draco had confided in Harry about what happened the previous day. He was shocked to find that Harry supported the idea of Hermione being with him.

"It just doesn't feel right," Draco stated. "And it's not cause she's Muggle-born. I just feel like she deserves someone who can appreciate her and treat her right." He sneered. "_Weasley_ definately is below her legue."

"What about you," Harry intoned. "You're from one of the oldest wizarding families in all of England." Draco sighed.

"After how I treated her when we were kids," he began, "I'm the last person she should be interested in."

"For fucks sake, Draco," Harry snapped. Draco jumped. "You have been right there for her since Ron left." Draco's shoulder's dropped.

"She's just trying to rebound," he whispered.

"Maybe it's for the better," Harry reassured. Draco stared at the ground.

"To be honest, I'm not looking for a relationship," he explained. "I just want to avenge my parents."

"Draco, that's suicide," Harry informed nervously. Draco nodded.

"If I die trying to avenge them, so be it," he muttered.

"No," Harry argued. "Hermione won't allow it. She's grown fond of you. And I've come to think of you as a friend." Draco's eyes met Harry's.

"Do you really mean that," he asked.

"Of course I bloody mean that," Harry replied. "You've been more than helpful to us. You know spells that we don't."

"Comes with being a Death Eater."

"Right. I don't care about the past. It's the past. What I care about now is making sure that no one else dies. We've lost enough people as it is." Draco nodded.

"I think I know why my parents were killed," he murmured. He could feel Harry's gaze boring through him. "They wouldn't give away where I was. They knew I would find out that they had been killed, so they gave themselves to protect me."

"Just like my parents did for me," Harry added. Draco nodded.

"The biggest difference: you were young enough to accept it," he continued. His chest began to ache, but this time, he held back the tears.

"Draco." He lifted his head to look at Harry. "Do your best to not get killed."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Ron left. Draco, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the tent, silently listening to the radio. Draco was staring at Hermione. He could tell that she was close to breaking down emotionally. A song started up, and impulse took over. He stood and walked over to her. He held out his hand, a silent question awaiting an answer. She stared, then took his hand.<p>

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

He lead her to the middle of the tent and put his other hand on the middle of her back. He took the lead, dancing the way he had seen his parents dance before. She was hesitant, but his confidence began to rub off on her, and she was soon dancing just as confidently as he was.

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

He spun her around on the spot. For a few moments, it was just the two of them and the radio.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

He pulled her close, and felt the weight of her face against his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head.

"I never knew you could dance so well, Draco," she whispered as the song faded.

"Neither did I," Harry chimed in. Draco smiled as he sat in an empty chair and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Comes with the wealthy status of my name," he informed. "I was forced to take lessons as a child. Really didn't mind it once I got the hang of it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations._

* * *

><p>Draco laid on the cot, staring at the roof. The trio had just left Godric's Hollow, and he had almost been found by that blasted snake. He began to hate Nagini more and more.<p>

_I bet that snake killed my parents._

He had finally come to terms with his parents deaths after seeing the grave where Lily and James Potter rested. It had made everything sink in a little more. He had to survive, for his parents sake. If he died, then he would fail them. He would be throwing away years of work perfecting the Malfoy bloodline. He had to step up and be a man for once in his life.

He stood and made his way out of the tent. He was tired of thinking. Maybe chatting with Harry would brighten his spirits.

But Harry wasn't there. Draco looked around for the black-haired man. He could barely make out Harry on the ice, then Harry dropped through a hole. Draco carefully made his way onto the frozen pond. He looked up to see Ron standing on the bank. Rage flooded into him.

"I oughtta hex you to oblivion, you wanker," he shouted. Ron met his gaze.

"I'm sure you'd like to, wouldn't you," he snapped.

Their argument was cut short by the sound of someone banging on the ice. Draco race to where the sound was coming from.

"There's something at the bottom of the pond," he yelled. "Get it! I'll save Harry!" He smashed the ice and grabbed Harry's arm while Ron dove into the frigid water. Draco pulled the soaking man to the bank. He let go as Harry scrambled after his pants.

"Hermione," Harry called questioningly. "Draco?" Draco glanced at Ron as the ginger stood next to him.

With the sword of Gryffindor in hand.

Draco raised an eyebrow. How did Ron get the sword of Godric Gryffindor?

"How'd you get that," Harry asked. Both men were now staring at Ron questioningly. Ron shifted his gaze from Draco to Harry, then back to Draco.

"It was at the bottom," he answered. Draco nodded.

"Now another question," he intoned. "How the hell did you find us?" Ron lifted his hand, which held the Deluminator.

"With this," he replied. "I'll explain later. Where's the locket?"

* * *

><p>The three men made their way back to the tent. The horcrux had been destroyed. It fought to stay alive, trying to scare the boys into running away. Draco had grabbed the sword when Ron scrambled away. He had nothing to fear anymore. He had nothing left to live for, anyway. He sliced through the dark cloud of smoke and hit his mark.<p>

Now, Ron carried what was left of the locked.

"Maybe you should have been a Gryffindor, mate," Ron stated. Draco chuckled.

"You've said it yourself: I'm a snivilling little coward," he answered. Ron shook his head.

"You weren't running from fake spiders," he chuckled.

Hermione ran out of the tent and stared at Ron. Draco stepped to the side. This was going to be interesting.

"Where's my wand, Harry," she snapped. Draco almost laughed. She was so infuriated with the poor bloke that she wanted to hex him half to death as well.

"I don't know," Harry lied, tucking the wand into his waist band.

"Don't kill the poor boy," Draco called. "He did come back." She whirled to face him.

"Just because he came back doesn't change anything," she hissed.

"No, it doesn't," Ron mocked. "I only came back and retrieved the sword of Gryffindor. No, that shouldn't change a bloody thing."

* * *

><p>"How long do you think she'll stay mad at me?"<p>

The boys were sitting in the tent, gathered around a small flame Hermione had made to keep them warm. She sat just beyond the door, trying to stay out of the same room as Ron. Draco lifted his head.

"Just keep talking about that ball of light touching your heart," he stated. "She'll come around." Ron's gaze met Draco's.

"I meant it," he replied. "Every word of it." The trio smiled. Ron turned to Harry.

"I just realized," he began, "you need a wand, don't you?" Harry nodded. Ron reached into his bag. "Try this one. Blackthorn, ten inches. Stole it from a stunned snatcher." Harry grasped the wand and pointed at the flame.

"_Engorgio._"

The flame shot out of the top of the jar, on the verge of becoming an out-of-control inferno.

_"REDUCIO!" _The flame went back to being a small flicker. The three men exchanged nervous glances between each other.

"What's going on in there," Hermione's voice called.

"Nothing," they lied.

* * *

><p><em>I know, it's short. The inpiration has died. So, I will be putting this story down until I can find more inpiration. But, if you guys review with some great ideas, I might be able to update a bit faster. :P So, review, review, review!<em>

_Love,_

_Avoline._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling._

_I know. I'm skipping over stuff. But keep this in mind: if one pokes through another's mind, more often than not, the more traumatic stuff will be either supressed or the person has chosen to forget, or the brain has chosen to omit minor details and less significant events. That's how the human mind works._

_Anyway, this chapter is where things get real. So, sit back, grab a drink, and enjoy._

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Draco stood in the door of the Shell Shack, staring at the ocean. So much had happened in only a few days. His mind kept running circles around itself.<p>

_They took Luna._

_She's safe now._

_Aunt Bella tortured Hermione._

_She's safe, too._

_The manor is in ruins._

_It can be repaired._

_I was almost caught by the Dark Lord._

_I got away. I'm safe again._

_Dobby saved us all._

_Aunt Bella killed him._

He sighed. He had never meant to be so mean to the elf when he was younger. He was only immitating his father. Yet the elf chose to safe his life, when he had every reason to leave him there to die.

_Now he's dead._

_At least Snape is alive._

"You okay?" He turned to see Fleur Delacour ("It's Weasley now. Get that strait!") staring at him. He looked at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

"Just thinking about what all has happened," he muttered. "I'm starting to feel like a jinx." She put an arm on his shoulder.

"You're not a jinx," she soothed.

"Then why is it everytime I turn around, everyone I care about dies," he whispered.

"Draco?" He looked up to see Hermione standing on the landing of the next floor. He made his way up the stairs. "We plan on going to Bellatrix's vault in Gringots. You think you could help us get in?"

"I'm not sure how much help I would be, but I sure as hell can try," he offered.

"All she'll really need is some pointers on how to act more like Bellatrix," Ron piped in.

"Kinda hard to act like her," Draco scoffed. "She's fucking insane."

"We know," Harry intoned. "But what does Hermione have to do to act like her without actually being insane?"

"Always talk with an insulting tone," Draco instructed. "When you're ready for a fight, which Aunt Bella always is, lean forward from the waist a bit. Keep your hair in your eyes and try to act like you're always pissed off."

"Seriously," she exclaimed. "How do you suppose I act pissed off at all times?" He smirked.

"Try and remember how you felt before you punched me in the nose," he pointed out.

* * *

><p><em>How could I have forgotten about the Thieve's Downfall AND the Gemino charm?<em>

Draco was pressed against a wall, avoided the hexes being thrown at him and the trio. They had been double crossed by Griphook. They had the next horcrux, at least. Now they had to content with the Magical Police and a dragon.

"_Reducto!_" Hermione had a plan. She always had a plan. She ran into the corridor that held the LeStrange vaults, then rand and jumped on the back of the dragon. Draco, Ron, and Harry stared, mouth gaping.

"Well, come on," she shouted. They exchanged glances before joining her. She broke the dragon's chains, and the four of them held on as the dragon climbed up, towards the small light above them. Draco threw a silent shielding charm over them as the creature crashed into the chandelier, then through the glass dome, before coming to rest on the roof. Draco turned his wand to the animal's tail.

"_Flipendo!_" He clutched to the spines as the dragon took flight.

They flew for a good hour before dismounting into a river and swimming to shore.

"He knows," Harry informed as they climbed a near-by hill. "You-Know-Who. He knows we're looking for the horcruxs, and he's angry."

"How do you know that," Draco questioned, reaching for Hermione's bag to grab a change of clothes.

"I saw him," Harry answered.

"You let him in," Hermione almost screeched. "Harry, you can't do that!"

"Sometimes I can't help it, Hermione," Harry snapped.

"Nevermind, what did you see?"

* * *

><p>Draco never thought he would have to go back to Hogwarts as long as he lived. Yet here he was, about to go to Hogsmead and sneak into the place that had become a second home to him. He dreaded seeing his godfather. Surely Snape knew that Draco had turned his back on the Dark Lord. Now they were about to sneak into to the castle to look for the murderous bastard.<p>

But Hogsmead had been warded. Alarms went off as soon as they apparated. The four of them ran through the village, trying to find refuge. Their salvation came at the hand of a familiar looking man at the Hog's Head.

* * *

><p>He waited. They were in the castle, thanks to Alberforth Dumbledor. They had followed Neville through a secret passageway. Many of the student weren't happy to see Draco at all, but they softened a bit when they found out than he had been helping the trio. Now he stood, waiting for the signal to go in the Great Hall and confront his godfather.<p>

He heard the collective gasp, and he, as well as the small group of Order members, started forward. The large wooden doors opened, and he saw Snape standing in the middle of the huge room, staring at Harry. Draco began to wish that he had altered his appearance somehow. He was sure that Snape could see his white-blond hair amongst the crowd of red-heads and black-heads.

No one expected McGonagall to step forward and face Snape herself. She fought with more valor than anyone Draco had ever seen.

_A true Gryffindor._

Snape fled, leaving everyone with a sense of relief. Draco couldn't help but smile, knowing that the school would be returned to it's former glory once everything was over.

"Time to find a horcrux," Harry called as he passed the taller man.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rowling owns everything._

* * *

><p><em>Now the action begins. Now all hell breaks loose. Draco will be helpful, of course. He's always helpful in one way or another.<em>

_Now, sit back and enjoy._

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Draco followed Harry towards the Room of Requirement. Harry had already spoken Helena Ravenclaw, and despite her cryptic answer, both of them knew where the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw would be. Draco outpaced Harry by quite a few strides, but Harry soon made for it in sheer speed. They reached the wall concealing the room. Harry turned to Draco.<p>

"You do it," he stated. "You're better at it." Draco nodded and began pacing.

_I need the Room of Hidden Things, I need the Room of Hidden Things, I need the Room of Hidden Things._

He turned one last time to see the large doors. He grabbed one of the handles and opened the entrance, and Harry followed him. They split up, knowing good and well that they had a better chance of finding it faster if they searched seperately. Draco's eyes scanned for anything that he thought would hold a diadem.

"Draco," Harry called. Draco darted to where he heard Harry calling from, to see the dark-haired man holding the diadem. "Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't," Draco muttered. "I want the damn thing gone. The sooner we take down Voldemort, the better." They made their way to the door and were greeted by Hermione and Ron.

"Here," she breathed, handing Draco a Basilisk fang. His grey eyes met hers. "You're the only one not shaking like a leaf." He nodded before dropping to one knee and shifting his attention to the diadem. He raised the fang, then drove it into the large blue gem. A black plume of smoke shot out of the jewl, causing both Draco and Harry to tumble backwards. Draco's thoughts were scattered by the seering pain in his left arm.

_The mark!_

It was burning. Voldemort was angry. Draco writhed and screamed in agony. He was beginning to wish he could just cut his arm off and be rid of the blasted mark.

Just as suddenly as it started, the pain stopped. He looked around. Hermione was staring at him, her eyes glistening with tears. Ron was glancing at the two on the floor. Harry was staring off into the distance. Draco pushed himself up and focused on Harry.

"Where is he," he whispered. "Harry, where is he?" Harry's green eyes met Draco's.

"The boat house," he answered.

* * *

><p>They moved quietly as they reached the small building. They crouched down so that they wouldn't be seen through the windows. Draco was behind Harry, and froze when he heard Snape's voice. He was telling Voldemort that no one was more powerful than he, that the Elder Wand only answered to him. Draco could tell, though, that the Dark Lord wasn't buying it.<p>

_Think quick, Snape. Save your own neck, or you'll become dinner for that filthy-_

"Nagini, kill," he heard the Dark Lord order. Draco had to cover his mouth to keep from blowing their cover. He closed his eyes as he heard the creature strike his godfather over and over and over. He began shaking with the potent mix of emotions. Anger, sorrow, regret. All emotions that he could never deal with well. He cursed himself as small, muffled whimpers passed his lips.

He heard the crack as Voldemort disapparated, and he jumped to his feet and ran for the door. He pushed it open with enough force to rattle the panes of glass. His eyes were met with the sight of Snape slumped on the floor, barely hanging on to life. Draco fell to his knees as his gaze locked with that of his godfather's.

_I'm a jinx, I'm a jinx. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!_

He watched as Harry tried futily to stop the bleeding. Draco's ears could barely make out the words being said. Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion. Once his eyes registered the moment of Snape's death, his emotions overtook him. He felt someone's arms around him, then heard Hermione's soothing voice in his ear. He couldn't stop himself; she was acting so much like his mother in that moment. He cried till his voice was hoarse, finally regaining his composure after at least thirty minutes.

Now he was all alone, with only the trio and his cousin to turn to.

* * *

><p>The four of them trudged to the courtyard, or what was left, only to find it empty.<p>

"Where is everybody," Hermione asked. No one answered. No one had to. They made their way to the doors to the Great Hall and opened them.

The hall smelled of death. Everywhere they looked they could see bodies and the injured. Draco scanned the area, only to see his cousin, Nymphadora, lying next to her husband, Remus Lupin. He felt bad that he wasn't as hurt. Hermione squeezed his hand as she passed him, following Ron.

"You barely knew her," she whispered before joining the Weasley family. He stared at the two bodies for a moment longer before turning to make his way out of the hall. He kept walking until he realized he was alone. He slumped against the wall and savored the silence.

"Draco," a voice called. He looked up to see Pansy staring at him. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes before he could find out what she was after.

"Pansy," he muttered. "Pansy, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She dropped to her knees next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about," she questioned. He avoided her gaze, for fear of loosing control of his emotions.

"You need to go home, Pans," he murmured. "You really should, before you get hurt." He felt her fingers run through his hair.

"Why?" He emmitted a small, choked sound, his mind flodded with images of her lifeless body.

"Pansy, I'm a jinx," he croaked. "Mother and Father are dead because of me, Snape's dead, now my only cousin is dead too." Her warm hand pressed against his cheek.

"What about Bellatrix," she asked softly.

"I could care less about her. She's mental anyway." He finally raised his eyes to her. "I can't loose you. I know I've been the worst boyfriend ever, but I can change, Pansy. I could learn to treat you better." Her lips met his. "And I plan on starting now. Go home, Pansy, where it's safe." She pulled away and nodded, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you, Draco," she half-sobbed. "I'll wait for you."

* * *

><p>Draco followed the crowd out of the Great Hall. He knew Harry had went to turn himself in, and now the Dark Lord was making his way up to the castle. Luna had been kind enough to alter his appearance slightly, so that he wouldn't be spotted by any of the Death Eaters. He saw the unmistakable form of Hagrid, and saw that he was carrying something.<p>

"Wonder what Hagrid's carrying," Luna whispered in his ear. Draco cast his eyes towards the ground.

"Harry," he answered quietly. Luna gasped.

"Do you think he's," she began. He shook his head.

"He can't be," he replied. "He has to be faking it. He can't just die on us like that." He focused on the limp form as Voldemort began to taunt the crowd. He didn't pay attention to the old git. He had listened to enough of his droning. All he wanted right now was to be sure that Harry wasn't dead.

Something caught his eye. He furrowed his brow, focusing even harder.

Movement. Harry was alive. Draco bit his lip to keep from smiling. The crazy son of a bitch. Draco slid his hand into his pocket and grasped the wand concealed in it.

His father's wand.

He had found it discarded in the cellar of the manor, tossed aside like a piece of garbage. Harry still needed a wand, and Draco knew his father's wand was powerful. Maybe Harry could use it to defeat the Dark Lord.

Harry tumbled from Hagrid's arms and ran towards the crowd. Draco darted towards the Chosen One and pressed Lucius's wand into his hand, then ran towards the Great Hall. The battle had begun. Victory was close.

* * *

><p>Draco stood in a corner of the Great Hall, sipping on a cup of tea. Harry had suceeded, with more than enough help from his friends. Voldemort was gone, as were most of the Death Eaters. Bellatrix had been killed at the hand of a very furious Molly Weasley.<p>

_Explains where Ron got his temper._

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Harry standing there.

"You didn't have to give me your father's wand," he stated. "You could have kept it safe." Draco shook his head.

"You needed a wand," he countered. "I would have rather you use it than one of those filthy Death Eaters." Harry chuckled.

"You know the Elder Wands answers to you, right," he questioned. Draco shrugged.

"Snap the damn thing," he muttered. "It's caused more trouble than it's worth." He felt Harry press something into his hand, and he looked down to see a small, black stone.

"If you want, you can speak to your parents one last time," Harry offered. "Just be sure to get rid of it." Draco nodded and made his way to the burned-out Quiddich pitch. Once there, he turned the stone three times in his hand, his eyes closed.

"Draco." He opened his eyes to see his mother and father standing before him. A lump formed in his throat.

"Mother," he choked out. He could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"Draco. My son. You've become such a handsome young man." His breathing hitched, and he bit his lip.

"I'm so proud of you, Draco." He turned to his father.

"I miss you," he half-sobbed. "Both of you." She nodded.

"I know you do, son. Be strong, like I know you are. We'll always be with you." He nodded, unable to say another word. He closed his eyes, struggling to regain his composure. He knew she wouldn't be there when he opened them again. He turned and started towards the lake. He stood at the edge, then threw the Resurrection Stone into the water as hard as he could. He smiled, knowing that he had finally, after seventeen years, made his parents proud.


End file.
